S.S. Tidal
|translated_name=Tiderip |location=Lilycove City, Slateport City, and others |region=Hoenn |generation= , |map=Hoenn Lilycove City Map.png }} The S.S. Tidal (Japanese: タイドリップ Tiderip) is a ferry from the Hoenn region. Its captain is Mr. Briney. The S.S. Tidal transports s from one location to another. Its main voyage takes players from Lilycove City to Slateport City and vice versa, but other tickets allow other locations to be reached. The tickets available vary depending on the game. Only the S.S. Ticket can be obtained in the game, which the player receives after entering the Hall of Fame. All other tickets can only be obtained from distributions. Like Johto's S.S. Aqua, there are many s on board the ship that can be battled on the journey, but only once. Each of them can be found in their own cabin. The player also has a cabin; if the player sleeps in the bed in this room, the ship will arrive at its destination. Geography 1F 1F is the main part of the S.S. Tidal. In Generation III, when the player first enters the ship, they start off near the entrance staircase, on the far southwestern corner of the ship. There are eight cabins in the middle. On the northeastern corner of the ship, there is a staircase down to storage. There are s located on the northern side of the ship, which the player can look out them and see their current location, whether they are traveling against the currents of , or traveling over the seas to the . Mr. Briney and Peeko are also located in the northern hallway, where they will welcome the player to the ship. In Generation VI, the cabins are instead spread along a corridor, with the entrance to the ship being in the northeastern corner and the entrance to storage in the southeastern corner. Due to the new design of the ship, portholes are no longer a part of it. On the first ride of the ship, the player will see Drake talking with Mr. Briney and Peeko before heading to the deck. Drake will be there on subsequent voyages. Cabins In total, there are eight cabins holding the ship's passengers. Some of them will battle, and some will not. In one room there is a who gives away / if talked to. The player also has their own cabin. If the player sleeps in the bed in their room, the player's party Pokémon will be fully healed, and the ship will arrive at its destination. Storage On the northeastern corner of the ship, there is a staircase down to the storage of the S.S. Tidal. Down in the storage are several of the ship's crewmen taking a break or training with their Pokémon. The storage contains giant cargo containers that are located around the room. Two sailors are roaming around the room, ready for a battle. The item Leftovers is hidden in one of the three trash cans located around the room. In Generation VI, a from Unova can also be found here, giving the player a Sharp Beak if talked to. The Leftovers is now lying on the floor, instead of being hidden in a trash can. Tickets Items }} inside|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} |OR=yes|AS=yes}} Trainers /Micah |3520|2|310|Manectric|♂|44||310|Manectric|♂|44|36=オルソン|37=Olson}} /Naomi |9000|1|315|Roselia|♀|45|Nugget|36=カナコ|37=Kanako}} |2|073|Tentacruel|♂|44||067|Machoke|♂|44|36=ユウサク|37=Yūsaku}} |3|066|Machop|♂|43||279|Pelipper|♂|43||067|Machoke|♂|43|36=ダイキ|37=Daiki}} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire 150px|Gentleman|Tucker|9,800|2|078|Rapidash|♂|49||523|Zebstrika|♂|49|36=オルソン|37=Olson}} 150px|Rich Boy|Garret|6,120|1|676St|Furfrou|♂|51|36=ショウイチ|37=Shōichi}} 150px|Young Couple|Lea & Jed|3,264|2|241|Miltank|♀|51||128|Tauros|♂|51|36=カホとジン|37=Kaho and Jin}} 150px|Poké Fan|Colton|3,072|3|301|Delcatty|♀|48|Oran Berry|301|Delcatty|♂|48|Oran Berry|301|Delcatty|♀|48|Oran Berry|36=ヒサシ|37=Hisashi}} 150px|Lady|Anette|6,120|1|053|Persian|♀|51|36=サユリ|37=Sayuri}} 150px|Gentleman|Thomas|10,200|1|628|Braviary|♂|51|36=スコット|37=Scott}} 150px|Sailor|Phillip|2,000|2|211|Qwilfish|♂|48||068|Machamp|♂|50|36=ユウサク|37=Yūsaku}} 150px|Sailor|Leonard|1,960|2|419|Floatzel|♂|49||279|Pelipper|♂|49|36=ダイキ|37=Daiki}} Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The S.S. Tidal was first shown in Mewtwo and Mew Too, where it was revealed that Mr. Briney had managed to find the Faraway Island without the Old Sea Map, much to Ultima's astonishment. In Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I, the ship was seen transporting Trainers to the for the Battle Dome challenge, including and . It was also where Wanda and got married in the next round. In Epilogue, the S.S. Tidal was one of the ships seen transporting masses of people, including Gabby and Ty, Trick Master, Brigette, Lanette, the blind boy, and , to visit the Battle Frontier. Trivia * If the player departs from Slateport City to Lilycove City, going to any porthole on the back wall and pressing A allows the player to see the ship sail through the currents on ; if watched for the whole route, the captain will give the announcement that occurs halfway through the journey. The same can be done via Lilycove to Slateport, albeit only after the captain has announced that the ship is halfway to Slateport; if watched to the end, the ship will arrive in Slateport. * Even after the captain announces that the ship has arrived at Lilycove/Slateport City, it will still show the ship moving. * The from Unova down in the basement has trouble speaking the regional language. This is a reference to the fact that Hoenn is one of the four regions based on Japan; the Backpacker hails from Unova, a region based on part of the United States of America, and would naturally have trouble with Hoenn's foreign language. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=破浪號/破浪号 Pòlàng Hào |fr_eu=Le Marina |de=M.S. Tide |it=M/N Marea |ko=타이드립호 Taideurip Ho |es_eu=S.S. Marea |vi=Tàu Tiderip }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations Category:Transportation de:MS Tide es:S.S. Marea fr:Le Marina it:M/N Marea ja:タイドリップごう zh:破浪號